Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Next generation wireless networks supporting standards such as 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) may be expected to employ beamforming and multicasting techniques. While current beamforming techniques are codebook based, advanced LTE implementations may employ analog beamforming techniques capable of achieving more subtle effects. Ultimately when base stations achieve finer control over arrays of antennas to adjust beam phase and frequency, it may be possible to aim and tune beams in response to real-time environmental changes at increasingly higher levels of granularity. Various environmental factors, such as user motion relative to a base station, may become increasingly important at the higher frequencies used by next generation networks. For example, in an LTE network the motion from an ordinary commute may generate Doppler shifts of sufficient magnitude to affect the coherence time of wireless communication signals.